


Take the Crutch

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Sam, M/M, Post-Series, Schmoop, Song Lyrics, Songfic, loopy Dean, obnoxious Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After work, Sam takes Dean to physical therapy. The car ride back is the best part of their day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Crutch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcdanno28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdanno28/gifts).



> Say You Love Me by Jesse Ware.

“Hey.”

“…”

“Sam.”

“…”

“Sammy.”

“…”

“Butt face.”

“What?!”

“Heh. You replied to Butt Face. Good job, Butt Face.”

“What do they do to you at PT? Do they take out brain cells or just drain them, one by one?”

“Your hair is so pretty.”

“They drug you, don’t they?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Hands off. I’m driving.”

“You… you’re driving? Shit, I thought I was. Well fuck, good thing then. Cause I was gonna say, Sam, the wheel feels kind of weird.”

“That’s not a wheel, Dean, it’s a crutch.”

“Holy shit. It is.”

“Yep.”

“How’d I get it? Sam… did I steal this?”

“Why would you steal a crutch?”

“Shh. I think I stole this.”

“I’m going to have words with the nurses next week. You get so goofy.”

“You know what I could go for right now?”

“A nap.”

“Ice cream.”

“We have ice cream at home, Dean.”

“And a blow job. Can I have that at home too?”

“I’m not blowing you while you’re high.”

“You’re such…. such a tight ass. Can I fuck you instead?”

“…could you even get it up right now?”

“Sure. Sure I could. Watch.”

“Not here!”

“Hey! It’s my car and the rules in my car are that you blow me and feed me grapes.”

“Okay. Okay, _fine_. Do I blow you and feed you grapes at the same time, your majesty?”

“Uh… yes. That sounds good. Grapes.”

“Did you just clap?”

“I clapped so you could bring me grapes.”

“You know what’s really good with grapes and a blow job? A nap.”

“Nap? Nah, Sam, there’s no time for a nap. There’s no time, man! Get it together! I’m turning this car around. Sam. Turn the wheel for me.”

“I told you, that’s not a wheel, it’s your crutch.”

“I don’t think… I’ve ever… had anyone blow me as good as you.”

“Gee, thanks?”

“A lot of people have blown me.”

“Great.”

“But you… you look at me like I’m the only person in the room and god dammit, Sammy, you always save the last piece of pie for me.”

“I. Uh…”

“Here. Take the wheel a second.”

“I can’t, I’m the one who is actually… okay, sure, just do that. I’ll hold this, no problem.”

“I like this song. How do I make the sound go up?”

“You wanna turn the volume up?”

“Yeah, that. Make it do that.”

“Okay.”

“Shh.”

“…”

“Say you love me to my face.”

“This is a song you like?”

“I need it more than your embrace. Just say you want me, that’s all it takes. Heart’s gettin’ torn from your mistakes.”

“Huh.”

“I don’t wanna fall in looove if you don’t wanna try. But all that I’ve been thinkin’ of is baby… that you’re mine.”

“…”

“Just say you love me. Just for today. An’ don’t give me time, ‘cause that’s not the same. Want to feel burnin’ flames when you say my name. Want to feel passion flow into my bones like blood through my veins. Cause I don’t wanna fall in love, if you don’t wanna try.”

“…maybe that you’re mine.”

“Won’t you stay? Won’t you stay? Slowly, slowly, you unfold me, but do you know me at all?”

“Someone told me…”

“…love controls everythin’ but only if you knoooow.”

“I don’t wanna fall in love.”

“If you don’t wanna try.”

“But all that I’ve been thinking of…”

“Is baby that you’re mine. I’m gonna go blues, Sammy, you ready? You ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Here we go… No, no, no, no… I don’t wanna fall in love, if you don’t wanna try. But all that I’ve been thinkin’ of, is baby that you’re mine. Won’t you stay? Oh, won’t you, won’t you sta-a-a-a-ay. Mmmhmm.”

“…”

“…”

“Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“…thank you.”

“Any time, Sam.”

“I was having a shitty day before I picked you up for PT.”

“I know.”

“You did?”

“Yeah.”

“How?”

“I just did, Butt Face.”

“I’ll turn this car around if you call me that one more time, Dean.”

“…whatever. I got the wheel. Man, we’re going really fast. We should slow down.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“We should slow down.”

“Woah. You’re pulling over.”

“Yep. I’m gonna blow you.”

“Heh, no way! Really?! Okay, okay… but uh… Sammy.”

“What?”

“I… I don’t think… I don’t think I could get it up right now.”

“…that’s okay, Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I could try…?”

“No, heh, that’s okay. Just come here.”

“Okay.”

“Kiss me.”

“Okie doke.”

“…”

“…”

“Thank you.”

“Baby that you’re mine.”

“Go to sleep. I’ll wake you up when we get home.”

“Jus’ say you want me.”

“Dean. Go to sleep.”

“That…. there they are.”

“There what?”

“…burnin’ flames when you say my name.”

“You goof.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a special thank you fic. <3
> 
> this song is so great. this fic though was inspired by the performance Jensen gave this weekend at VegasCon. the man can hold his notes, holy damn. :D


End file.
